The present invention relates to a motor-driven appliance system and a method for controlling the system.
A motor-driven appliance system, including an electric power tool, an electric work machine, or the like, is provided with a control circuit to control an operation of the motor-driven appliance system, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-158743.
The motor-driven appliance system of this type is configured such that, for example, when an operation of the motor-driven appliance is stopped, an operation mode of the control circuit is switched from an active mode, in which a normal operation is performed, to a sleep mode, in which part of the normal operation is suspended, to thereby reduce power consumption.
More specifically, the motor-driven appliance system of this type is configured such that the operation mode of the control circuit is switched from the sleep mode to the active mode in response to a user's operation of a main switch provided in the motor-driven appliance.